The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a gas turbine engine bleed system with a mid-compressor bleed.
Gas turbine engines are used in numerous applications, one of which is for providing thrust to an aircraft. Compressed air is typically tapped at a high pressure location near the combustor for auxiliary uses, such as environmental control of the aircraft. However, this high pressure air is typically hotter than can safely be supported by ductwork and delivery to the aircraft. Thus, a pre-cooler or heat exchanger is used to cool high-temperature engine bleed air and is typically located near the engine such that excessively hot air is not ducted through the wing of the aircraft or other aircraft sections for safety reasons. Diverting higher pressure and higher temperature air from the engine well beyond the pressure needed reduces engine efficiency. Further, heat exchangers used to cool engine bleed air add to overall aircraft weight, which also reduces fuel burn efficiency. Tap locations for bleed systems are typically constrained due to engine geometry and potential performance impacts.